


Arguments, After the Fact

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep drabble for 19.3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments, After the Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for 19.3. Light and fun, because Jack made a joke about monogamy.

“Men shouldn’t be monogamous?”

Jack rolls over and looks at Mike. “I was quoting anthropology.”

“You were starting a fight.”

“I was arguing for the defense.”

Mike pushes Jack onto his back. “You were starting a fight.”

“You get tense when you fight. Your shoulders stand out.”

“You were starting a fight to get your rocks off,” Mike laughs.

“Might have been.”

Mike shakes his head. “Bastard.”

Jack grins. “You love it.”

“I have terrible taste.”

“No one’s making you stay.”

“I suppose I could leave.” Mike laughs when Jack pulls him down on the bed. “Maybe not.”

“Definitely not.”


End file.
